Caught
by Asellas
Summary: yaoi, RoyxEd. Edward and Roy enjoying each other in the library on a stormy day, till they're interrupted that is.


**Caught**

_Disclaimers: FMA is copyright to Arakawa Hiromu and Square-Enix, not me._   
_Warnings: Roy and Edward yaoi!  
_

_

* * *

_

It was one of those dreary days where a heavy rain drenched everything yet didn't cool the air down. In fact, it made it seem hotter than ever. It was one of those days that Edward buried himself in piles of old, dusty books in the National Library. The library was quiet, of course; only the steady drumming of rain on the rooftop was to be heard among the random flipping of pages and the creaks and groans of Al's amour in the corner they had secluded themselves in.

Sighing, Edward flipped a heavy leather-bound book that he'd been reading closed. He stood up and stretched, yawning heavily then shaking his head to stay awake. He watched out of the window the few people that were out in the weather scurry through the streets, covering their heads with umbrellas, newspapers, or hooded jackets. He couldn't help but smile for some reason; something in the back of his mind seemed to click when he watched one military officer run through the downpour. He stood there for awhile; he easily lost track of time despite the silver watch in his front right pants pocket. With a jerk he pulled himself away from the window to sit back across from Al, picking up a book from the slowly decreasing stack that had not been read yet.

"Fullmetal," called the stern, yet smooth, professional voice that could only belong to none other than the Colonel Roy Mustang. Edward looked up from his book, surprised to see his commander standing at the opposite end of the table with a sodden trench coat hung over one arm. "What do you want? I'm busy," he replied, turning back to his book.  
"I have something to show you, and I need to talk to you about your last few reports," Colonel Mustang told him, "Now." Edward caught the hidden threat in Mustang's words, and he slammed his book down and pushed himself out of his chair. Al started to move along with Edward, but Roy quickly put in, "Alone."   
"I'll be back as soon as I can Al," he told his brother, who nodded and watched the two leave.

Edward followed Colonel Mustang through the library, past sections that hadn't seen visitors, including the librarians, in what seemed at least over a year due to the dust build-up. Mustang stopped in a corner of the building opposite the one Edward had previously sitting in. It was furnished the same as the other side; tall bookshelves encased a polished hardwood table with a few chairs, squaring it off into a nearly completely enclosed little room. It looked as if nobody had been around here for a few years either. "Why'd you bring me back here," Edward asked, walking to the table.  
"Because," Mustang's voice was right next to his ear, "I wanted to be alone with you." Edward turned around only to have Mustang corner him in front of the table, his arms resting on the tabletop.  
"You could have waited till toni-" Mustang cut him off, pressing his lips onto Edwards in a hard demanding kiss. Edward pulled his arms around Mustang's neck, letting his right hand tangle itself in his neat, black hair. They broke for a second and Edward pulled Mustang back down, his tongue ravaging Mustang's mouth. Mustang purred, his hands pulling Edward's coat off, followed by his black shirt and tank-top then slid his hands across the hardened muscles of Edward's abdomen. The rough, scratchy fabric of Mustang's gloves always excited a moan out of Edward, and he let his head fall back as Mustang nuzzled the hollow of his throat. Edward began to futilely try to undo the tiny buttons on Mustang's white dress shirt, muttering curses at the rigidness of military uniform. His breath caught in his throat as Mustang's mouth closed on one of his nipples and a hand found its way into his pants. He moaned and bucked into Mustang's touch, pulling him closer with his legs then wrapping them around Mustang's waist. He lost all coherent thought behind the veil of ecstasy hat had descended upon him; vaguely he heard Mustang chuckle.

---

One of the librarians walked briskly through the rows of bookcases, searching for the place where the Colonel Mustang had gone to. She went upstairs to the section where Edward Elric had gone to study with his younger brother Alphonse, only to find Edward gone as well. Al politely pointed in the direction of where the pair had gone off to when she inquired about his older brother's whereabouts, then thanked him before going back to her search. Al was such a nice boy, very unlike his older brother, and she always wondered why he wore that suit of armor. She walked faster, looking through each row that separated the bookshelves, yet she found no trace of them. She had made her way to the back of the library and was going to turn back to look through the front when she heard something. She wasn't exactly sure what that sound was, so she decided to investigate. Few people went in this portion of the library, so she pulled a very thick, hardbound book off the shelf in case it was a burglar or some other kind of criminal. She stepped past the corners of two bookshelves into a secluded little niche of the library where you could study at, and what she saw made her jaw drop.

There, on the table near a dirty window, was the Colonel Mustang, facing the other direction with his pants and undergarments pushed down around his ankles, exposing his well-shaped ass. She gaped, mouth falling open, eyes widening. It was as if this moment was pulled from one of those kinky sex novels that all the librarians read and giggled shyly over. It was almost impossible for her to pull her eyes away form the scene.

That is, till she saw the pair of hands gripping the Colonel's arms and the legs around his waist. She saw one arm and leg to be made of automail, and noticed the familiar red coat that she saw so often pooled on the floor off to the side of the table. Everything clicked in together in her mind and her expression turned to horrified.

Colonel Mustang, the most notorious ladies man in the military, was fucking the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. Worse yet she knew that Edward was half as old as Colonel Mustang. The thick heavy book she had picked up earlier clattered to the floor in a flurry of pages and a loud reverberating thud that echoed through the high-ceilinged building. Colonel Mustang turned around, Edward sitting up and looking in her direction as well. Her face turned at lease some odd twenty shades of red under their gaze before she turned around and ran off, the image of that event cemented into her memory.

Edward was still gaping at the spot where the librarian had stood, the book still on the floor. He turned to Mustang and looked at him silently. _Fuck_, he though. _We're so screwed._

"Oh shit," the two said in unison before pulling away from each other and hurriedly dressed themselves. They both had a bad feeling about this.

---

"Well, it could've been worse," Edward said, rubbing at the fading bruise that marred his left cheek.  
"True... But still… Why they had to get the Fuhrer involved I don't want to know," muttered Mustang, who was hunched over his desk busily scribbling at a report he needed done by the next morning for the Fuhrer. He was also sporting a few bruises of his own from Hawkeye. Thankfully they were hidden under his uniform.  
"Well, at least Al isn't mad at me anymore," Ed mumbled as he continued to rub his cheek. "And I swear that if anyone makes one more joke about the two of us being together I'll transmute them into the nearest wall!"

Roy chuckled at Edward's random outbursts, and continued scratching at his reports.

Fin. 


End file.
